


Banging Rocks

by blakefancier, Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe-Caveman, Crack, Curtain Fic, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caveman Blake considers getting domestic with Caveman Avon, but since caves don't have curtains, they just have sex instead.</p><p>(Adapted from an RPG.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging Rocks

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Kerr paused to rest his hands, and looked around to see if his woman was nearby. After a moment he remembered the latest woman had left a few days ago. She had been angry about something. He scratched his beard and shrugged. Better keep the fire going. Someone will come sooner or later with some food to trade for his work and he didn't like raw meat. He added wood to the fire, hunched down and studied the new rock. Black, and shiny as water. He pressed a piece of flint against it, angling it along what looked like a fracture line-- not that he had the words, but he knew what he meant. A flake split off and he picked it up, teeth flashing white against his dark beard.

His latest kill, a deer-like creature, was slung over Roj's shoulders. He was slightly out of temper, having lost his best weapon to this animal. He sighed and headed for Kerr's fire. Perhaps he would trade a few of his  sharp rocks for some meat.

Hearing someone approaching, Kerr picked up his newest weapon. Some people tried to take his rocks without giving him anything. He relaxed when he saw it was Roj, obviously coming to trade. He grinned and waved the weapon so Roj could see how good it was- fire-hardened oak with a strong, sharp flint point lashed on securely with rawhide allowed to dry. This was a spear for a hunter.

Roj set the animal down near the fire and gestured at the spear. He wanted to take a look at it; feel the weight of it.

Kerr handed Roj the spear, and looked at the animal. Fresh and fat. His mouth watered, but he waited to see if Roj accepted the spear before asking for part of the meat. He watched as Roj ran his hands over the spear and tested the weight of it in his hands before grunting at Kerr and tightening his grip on it. Kerr grinned and picked up a knife, pantomiming cutting off a haunch of the deer.

Roj nodded. He considered taking the rest of the deer and his new spear and going back to his own cave, but Kerr already had a good fire and he was hungry now. He pointed to the fire and made hand-to-mouth gestures of eating.

Seeing that Roj wanted to share a meal with him, Kerr made a pleased sound. Most people traded and left, which was fine, because he was busy, but sometimes Kerr liked to show off. He brought out the cooking pot he had made from river clay. He put in water and a small piece of sea salt, and balanced it over the fire on long poles, then started cutting up chunks of meat and putting them in the water.

Since it wasn't his camp Roj just sat near the fire and watched. Kerr was very good at working with his hands- making weapons and pottery, cooking. Roj chewed on a long grass stem and thought that Kerr would make a good wife. He was prettier than most of the women Roj knew, and none of them made good weapons. Well, Dayna did, but she already had a wife, and Soolin didn't let her share.

Kerr added some roots and a bunch of dried greens, then went into his cave and came out with a couple of small, well-tanned hides he had filled with dried grass and laced together with strips of rawhide. He put them down and sat on one, pointing to Roj and the other stuffed hide before picking up some pieces of black stone to work on while the meat cooked. He was proud of thinking of them. Not everyone had something soft to sit on.

The black stone formed sharp points quickly under Kerr's skilled hands while Roj sat on the soft thing. Yes, Kerr would make a very good mate, even though he couldn't bear children. Roj wasn't sure, but maybe he had already fathered a boy, anyway. Tarrant had hair like his, and Roj dimly remembered a pretty woman with eyes as blue as Tarrant's. 

Kerr finished one knife, honed it on a scrap of hide and added it to the completed group he had done this day and inspected them; three hands of knives, an assortment of scrapers, two hands of spear points. That was enough work, particularly as he would eat well for two days on the meat Roj had brought. He grunted and wrapped up the tools in the leather, and put them back in his cave. He wanted to show Roj something special. He brought out a length of bone he had carved holes into and began blowing into it while covering and uncovering the holes. It made pretty sounds.

Roj tilted his head and made a pleased sound, moving to sit closer to Kerr. Kerr smiled as best he could around the bone in his mouth and continued blowing. Roj reached out and placed his hand on Kerr's thigh. Kerr kept playing, caught up in the sounds. He was glad Roj was here. It was good to have another pair of eyes to look out for danger. Sometimes he forgot to look when he was working. That might be why the woman left, he thought dimly. She was always wanting him to look at her when he was busy. Roj slid his hand up Kerr's thigh, under his clothes. Kerr stopped tweetling, and looked at Roj in puzzlement. Was he trying to tell him the meat was done? Kerr sniffed... no, not yet. Roj explored Kerr's genitals. Kerr grunted and tried to shift away from Roj. Not that it didn't feel good, but it was confusing. Weren't they going to eat?

Roj pulled Kerr closer and continued to play with him. Kerr dropped the bone and snarled at Roj, but Roj just grinned and pounced on him. Kerr started struggling in earnest, not only angry and frightened, but feeling betrayed. He'd thought Roj was his friend! But he must have wanted Kerr's rocks all along and just waited until it would be easy to trick him.

What was wrong with Kerr? Roj frowned, puzzled. He grabbed Kerr by the wrists and leaned down to kiss him.

Kerr blinked and froze as Roj's lips came down on his mouth. He was even more confused. This wasn't fighting. Roj continued to kiss him and slipped a hand up his clothes to touch him again. Well... it felt good. And he did like Roj. Kerr moved to get more comfortable, away from the pebbles digging into his back, and put his hand into Roj's loinskin because if Roj wanted to touch him, he wanted to touch Roj. Mmm... not like a woman, but nice.

Roj moaned softly, pushed up Kerr's clothes and removed his loinskin completely.

Yes, that was good, too. Kerr felt himself responding as if he hadn't done any sex things in a long time. Oh, yes! That was what the woman had been angry about. Well, he doesn't want Roj to be angry with him. He likes Roj. He grunted and pushed himself against Roj. Roj began to rub himself against Kerr, nipping at his mouth and stroking his hips. Kerr opened his mouth, curious to see what Roj would do. Roj responded by slipped his tongue in, exploring. Mmm...Kerr shifted his hips and pushed his knees up, wanting more... well... more...

Roj slipped a finger behind Kerr's genitals to stroke the opening there. It could feel good. He and the other hunters sometimes indulged, but not everyone liked it. He licked his fingers to wet them, then shoved two of them into Kerr and wriggled them a little.

His women always seemed to like him putting his cock in them, but Kerr hadn't realized men could do it that way. Interesting. He lifted his knees higher and spread them out of curiosity, moving on Roj's fingers. "Mmm..."

Roj grinned and wiggled his fingers more, stretching Kerr. He was right, Kerr would make the perfect mate.

Well, if I like being treated like a woman, maybe Roj does, too? Kerr couldn't reach Roj's arse from here, but his chest was close. He curled up enough to get his mouth on one nipple and his fingers on the other, and began licking and sucking and squeezing and pulling all at once.

Yes, Kerr's had enough stretching, if he can feel that playful, Roj decided. He slipped his fingers out, spit on his palm and wet his cock. He shifted Kerr slightly and shoved into him.

A sudden pain made Kerr grunt in surprise. Now he recalled how one of his women had screamed and bit him the first time... but after that she liked it...but it hurt now! He growled at Roj and arched up, but that only seemed to make him move faster.

Roj could see the pain in Kerr's eyes. He took a few deep breaths and slowed down his thrusts-- at least for now.

Fighting Roj was useless unless Kerr wanted to really hurt him, which he really didn't want to do. They were friends even though Roj was big and clumsy and stupidly hurting Kerr now. Kerr stopped struggling, but glared up at Roj, angry with him for spoiling what had been fun. Then he gasped and stared at Roj in total astonishment. It suddenly felt even better than being in a woman. How did that happen?

Roj grinned, stroked Kerr's face, and thrust in hard. Kerr's arse and cock had both decided they liked this, and he rocked against Roj trying to get it to feel even better. He was annoyed that Roj had obviously known about this and not shared it with Kerr sooner.

Now that Kerr was enjoying himself, Roj could move faster and harder. 

"Rrrroohj..." Kerr got his hand in between them and started squeezing and pulling on his own cock.

Kerr was so beautiful; Roj decided he had to have Kerr for his mate. He must. He thrust one last time and came, crying out harshly.

Kerr grunted as Roj ground against his arse, and a moment later he jerked beneath Roj and slicked their bellies with his come. He lay there, gasping for breath. Roj slipped out of Kerr and kissed him gently. Kerr looked at Roj blankly for a moment, then grinned. Then he sniffed, and pointed to the pot, which was bubbling merrily.

Roj laughed, rolled off of Kerr, and adjusted his clothes. Then he sat back down on the skins Kerr gave him earlier. Kerr got up and frowned at Roj when he realized his arse was sore. He pulled a long, wickedly sharp, glittering black knife out from his skins.

Roj looked at the knife, then turned to the boiling pot of stew. He wondered if they were supposed to eat from it with their hands. That might be painful. Kerr stabbed a big piece of meat out of the stew pot and put it on a clay plate to cool. He piled two plates with meat and roots, then pulled the leather cord holding the pot above the fire until it was far enough away so that it could cool. He sat down on his cushion and grunted again, then leaned over to Roj, and yanked the hide out from under him, adding it to the one he was sitting on. Roj yelped in surprise, then grinned when he realized why Kerr needed the extra hide. He leaned forward and gave Kerr a quick kiss, then tried to eat the very hot food without burning his fingers or tongue.

Kerr looked at Roj gingerly poking at the food, then reached into his skins again and handed him a knife like the one he was using. He didn't usually give his knives away, but Roj... Roj was special. Roj smiled and caressed Kerr's knee with his free hand. Then they began to eat. Kerr ate more slowly than Roj, because he was thinking. It would be good to have another person around. Safer. And Roj was a good hunter, so Kerr wouldn't have days when he had nothing to eat but roots. And two were warmer in winter. And if a saber-tooth came along, it would eat Roj first...his stomach clenched at the thought, and he shrugged.

Looking up from his food, Roj noted the look on Kerr's face. What was he thinking? He knew that Kerr did a lot of thinking. Too much thinking to be a good hunter, but thinking was obviously good for making things. And he liked the way Kerr looked when he was thinking.

Kerr pointed to his cave, and to Roj, then himself, then back at the cave. There really should be a better way to tell someone something. "Roojh, Kerr." Kerr reached out and took Roj's hand.

Roj frowned again. He looked at the cave, then at their clasped hands. Then he realized what Kerr was asking. He smiled and gently squeezed Kerr's hand. Kerr grinned and returned to eating with his knife hand. Roj also returned to eating.

The little yellow wolf that Kerr had been feeding scraps appeared, looking warily at Roj. Kerr tossed it a bone that still held some meat. The wolf took it and began eating, still watching Roj. It was not big enough to be a danger, and it made noise when anything large and dangerous came by, so Avon liked it being near.

Roj frowned at the small wolf. Kerr was a strange man-- Roj didn't know anyone who would waste food on an animal. Well, maybe as bait, but wolves weren't very good eating. He made a questioning sound. Avon pointed to his ears and then to the animal's ears, showing how much larger they were. Then he crouched over and snarled like a saber-tooth. The wolf dropped its bone, and barked loudly, then moved further off with its meal, ears still swiveling alertly. Roj nodded in understanding. He pointed to his food and hummed. Then he smiled at Kerr.

Good. Roj would stay with him. Kerr was now pleased that he'd had to learn to cook and gather roots and berries because his women kept wandering off. After all, someone's got to do it, and Roj would be hunting. That would be good, too, having more meat.

Roj leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Kerr's. It was a pleasant activity, why didn't he do it more often?

Kerr's women didn't kiss as well as Roj, either. He kissed back, stroking Roj's hair, and thinking about showing him the new thing he made the other day by pouring boiling water over wood ash and then mixing it with melted animal fat and flowers. He thought of it as 'soup that cleans'... maybe calling it 'soap' would be better. Kerr quite liked Roj's hair. It was fun to play with, soft and thick. But they should stop playing now. The sun was going down. Kerr pointed to the meat and his cave.

Roj nodded. Then he shook his head. He touched Kerr's skins, pounded on his chest, pointed back to the main camp, and then pointed to Kerr's cave. He still needed to get his things. 

After a moment, Kerr understood, Roj would go for his own things and come back. That made sense. Everyone wanted their own things. Kerr would be unhappy if he lost all he had worked to make. He tossed the wolf another meaty bone, then started gathering things to take to the cave. Roj carried the rest of the meat into the cave, placing it in the coolest spot. Then he headed back to the main camp to gather his belongings.

Before putting out the cooking fire Kerr used a branch from it to start the small fire he kept in a little rock-lined pit in the cave. It was easier to keep a fire going all the time than to have to make a new one every day. And most animals stayed away from the smell of smoke, which was good, because he couldn't stay awake and watch out for them forever. Fire was a very good thing. He was sorry he hadn't been the one to think of it. He put down fresh pine branches, twice as many as usual, for a bed, and piled all his best sleeping furs on top, so it smelled nice and was a lot more comfortable than the ground. Then he sat in the cave entrance weaving a basket while waiting for Roj to return. It didn't matter that it was getting darker, he didn't need to see to weave. He hoped Roj would be coming back tonight.

***

Roj gathered all of his belongings-- a few more weapons and a basket of pretty things he had collected over the years-- wrapped them in his bedding furs and headed back to Kerr's cave.

***

The yellow wolf barked. Kerr followed the wolf's gaze to see Roj. He walked partway down the hill to meet him. Roj pointed to the basket. Kerr looked inside and was pleased to see that it was filled with pretty rocks, colorful feathers and shiny seashells. Roj must really trust him or he wouldn't let Kerr see his treasures. Kerr really liked some of the rocks. Maybe Roj would give him one later? Roj brushed Kerr's cheek, then headed toward the cave. Kerr followed, and looked at Roj's broad back with satisfaction. It would be good to sleep with someone strong.

Once in the cave, Roj set his things down and began to take out his things and find places to put them around the cave. Kerr sat down on the bed and went back to working on his basket, weaving it tight enough to hold berries. His arse was still a little sore, which made him think back to Roj being inside of him. His cock started to fill, so he put the basket aside, took off his skins and began playing with himself.

Finished with putting away his things Roj turned to Kerr and blinked in surprise when he saw what Kerr was doing. Oh, well, he felt like playing some more, too. He took off his skins and settled next to Kerr. He placed his hands over Kerr's and kissed him. Kerr smiled and kissed back, wriggling so that the branches crackled and the smell of pine rose around them. Roj pushed Kerr back against the bedding and pinched his nipples.

Kerr moaned and began rubbing Roj's cock instead of his own. It was a nice handful, warm and smooth-skinned. He wondered if Roj also liked being fucked so he ran one hand down over Roj's balls and further, up to his hole and rubbed it. Roj groaned and thrust into Kerr's hand. Yes, he obviously did like it. Kerr grinned and kissed Roj harder, moving his mouth and nibbling on the other man's beard while his fingers circled Roj's hole, teasing it.

Roj made pleased little sounds and pushed back, wanting Kerr's fingers inside of him. Wanting Kerr inside of him.

Was fucking Roj better than having a woman? Kerr pushed at Roj, wanting him to move over so Kerr could be on top. He was curious and wanted to try this new thing right now. Roj rolled off and lay flat on his back, smiling at Kerr. Kerr thought about how it had been for him. Roj had put fingers in him first but it still hurt when Roj pushed in. He thought about things that push through things easily like sharp knives through meat and slippery fish through water. He couldn't sharpen his cock, but maybe if he made it slippery like a fish it would be better? He took a bit of greasy fat from the top of the cooling stew pot and rubbed it on his cock, and then put a slippery finger up Roj's arse.

Roj yelped, more out of surprise than discomfort. He tightened around Kerr's finger and wiggled.

Kerr stroked Roj's cock with his other hand and pushed his fingers in and out gently. If Roj didn't like it, Kerr couldn't make him do it, he was too big to bully. Kerr would already be in a woman by now, but waiting felt good, which surprised him.

Yes, this is very, very nice, Roj thought. He wiggled a bit more, moaning softly, then he grabbed Kerr by the arms and tugged at him.

Kerr squirmed slightly, making adjustments for a different angle than he was accustomed to, and guided his cock into Roj's hole, grunting as it tightened around his cockhead. "Goo..ood!"

Roj hissed and closed his eyes. It hurt badly, but then it always did in the beginning. He panted quietly, trying to calm down.

Once he got his cock in, Kerr couldn't stop, even though he saw Roj was hurting. He slowed and leaned down to kiss Roj and play with his cock and a nipple, wishing he had another hand or two so he could stroke more of Roj at once, show him that he wanted Roj to be having fun, too.

Roj opened his eyes in surprise. None of the warriors had been so considerate. They had taken their pleasure from each other without care. He relaxed even further and the pain receded, his pleasure mounting. He moaned softly and stroked Kerr's shoulders.

That was better. Roj liked it. Kerr wanted to keep Roj happy so he would stay. He didn't want Roj to get angry at him and leave. He thrust harder, and kept pulling at Roj's cock.

"Kerrr." Roj moved against Kerr, arching into his thrust. Oh, yes, this was wonderful. He wanted to spend all his nights like this, with Kerr.

Kerr half-closed his eyes and continued moving. It was easier now that Roj was moving with him. "Rrroj. Goood."

"Mmm, yessss." Roj tightened around Kerr and urged him to move faster.

"Good. Yesss..." Kerr got a grip on Roj's hips and shoved in harder and faster. Roj was so tight, so hot. "Good! Roj!" Kerr came suddenly and shouted so loudly that the yellow wolf outside the cave howled in sympathy.

Kerr's cry was enough to set off Roj. He moaned and arched, coming. Kerr held himself above Roj for a long moment, arms trembling, then he pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the furs beside Roj. Roj turned over and put an arm around Kerr. He nuzzled Kerr's neck and closed his eyes. "Kerrr..." And then he began to snore. Kerr reached over and flapped a bearskin over the two of them. He nuzzled Roj's neck and fell asleep. After a few minutes the yellow wolf sneaked in and stole a piece of meat from the stew, then curled up on the bearskin and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering: the knives are obsidian, with antler handles and a hole drilled through so they can hang on a leather thong around the neck.
> 
> Yes, I'm quite sure that was the one part of this fic you were thinking about.


End file.
